What Hermione Can See
by sword2588
Summary: Hermione knows for a fact that Harry and Ginny have fallen in love with each other can convincing Ron bring them together?Set during HBP. HarryPotterxGinnyWeasley HPGW


**Finally, another Harry/Ginny Fic....only this one is in HBP right before Harry's detention and the last quidditch game in the book. I got this little story from all the other "Hermione is watching you flirt like an idiot Harry" fics that are made. Finally, I think its time to start this story.....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but the British (she is British right?) JK Rowling does. **

**Summary: While Harry is struggling with his love for Ginny, Hermione sees all! During HBP after Ginny's break up with Dean but before the kiss**

Hermione looked at Harry during a lunch, there stood his favorite food untouched because of course Harry MUST look at something else. She noticed Harry with his eyes focused dreamily at Ginny, why he did she was too smart not to guess...Harry loved Ginny. It was sort of ironic because Ginny used to love Harry but got over it, but now when she stops loving him Harry starts loving her;which makes the situation more depressing.

Sometimes Hermione knows that Ginny still has lingering love for Harry, she didn't seem to care about her little break up with Dean, yet Dean is going crazy. Hermione had hoped that they would get together, but she knew being her intelligent self that Ron would hate them being together which would explain Harry's little war. Although Hermione herself loved Ron, he was still one big git.

Sometimes Harry is seen blushing when he is near Ginny, he loses focus in Quiditch (pardon any mispellings!), he keeps forgetting meals, HE FORGETS TO STUDY, he daydreams, drools, sometimes stares, laughs unusually more to Ginny than he ever did, Harry is so obsessed with Ginny he loses focus on everything Dumbledore, the Half Blood Prince, and even Malfoy! Its SOOO obvious that harry likes Ginny but Ron is too blind to see it even if it was right in front of him. Once Hermione found one of Harry's doodles which included him and Ginny kissing, of cource he made the parchment magical so they were really detailed, good, and animated.

On Ginny's side, she seems to like Harry again, maybe even love him...again. Ever since her break up with Dean, she has been paying more attention to Harry, when I asked her about it, being her best friend, she said she wasn't certain about it but I think that she is totally sure she loves him.

After lunch, I followed Harry in his little trip to the Gryffindor Common Room. But Harry stopped a little as Ginny was going in the room first looking at her the entire way before crawling in there himself. Ginny went to the girls dorm while Harry sat on the couch looking at the the entrance to the girls dorm. I sit down next to him for a special interrigation. (pardon all mispellings!)

"Harry I know you like her" Hermione proclaimed.

"Wha?" Harry replied.

"I said I KNOW YOU LIKE GINNY!" practically screamed before looking around in case anyone heard.

"what are you talking about" said Harry nervously totally red on the cheeks.

"I know your little secret, you make it sooo obvious"

"Uhhh...." but before hermione knew it, Harry was out the dorm in a flash.

"Sigh...boys!"

After that failure, Hermione decided to wait for Ginny to arrive downstairs. Finally she did.

"Hey Ginny!" cried Hermione.

"Hey Hermione" replied Ginny, looking so confused.

"So Ginny I have something to ask you."

"Uhm..sure." Ginny sat down next to Hermione.

"So, do you still love Harry?"

Ginny looked as if she couldn't believe it. "come again?"

"I said do you still love HARRY!" thankfully no one else was in the dorm.

"WHAT!" screamed Ginny a blush slashed across her face."No, I mean maybe but..."without finishing that sentence Ginny slithered away out of the dorm.

"Ahhhh, why are those two so stubburn!" Suddenly, out of no where, the answer came....Ron, When he sat on the couch, Hermione jumped in next to him.

"Hey Hermione, wuz up?" Ron decided to eat some every flavor jelly beans.

"Well its about Ginny" With that Ron coughed out some beans.

"Whats wrong is she hurt?"

"no its about her not dating"

"Oh great did she get ANOTHER boyfriend...again!"

"NO YOU GIT JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

"Okay Hermione you dont have to yell. So what about Ginny's dating problem?"

"Well, you know how all those years when Ginny loved Harry and might still do now?"

"Oh yeah, I teased her at that for years with Fred and George what about that?"

"Well now harry has started to love Ginny himself!"

"WHAT THAT GIT! NO! When I get my hands on him he 'll be so sorry!"

"No!"

"WHAT!?"

"I mean yeah you dont like Ginny dating anyone, but seriously Ron."

"Seriously what, that git is supposed to support me as a best mate not going after a best friends sister!"

"I know thats why he hasn't even made a move, he might think that you wont give him a blessing and break your trust!"

"Like Im giving him my blessing, he can forget about her!"

"Well, I would have though you trusted Harry more than any other guy Ginny could date."

"Well maybe but I will have to think about it, I might give him a blessing if they start dating ok!"

"Thanks Ron now you have a game to go to ok? Its starts in about half and hour."

"Oh thanks hermione." With that Ron ran out the room imagining Ginny and Harry together."

After that you know what happens if you read the 6th book. Harry goes to detention with Snape while Ginny plays seeker in his place. When they win and harry comes back they are celebrating and when no one expects it Harry kisses Ginny calling the attention to many people. We see Hermione beaming, probably because how right she was and how stubborn they were, and finally Ron, who was a little pissed off as shown by his tight grip on trophies still gave them his "blessing."

**_____________________________________________________THE END!!!!_______________________________________________________**


End file.
